


The Love Letter Mystery

by riottkick



Series: The Walking Dead [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Maggie?" she says nervously, trying to figure out how to word her question.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?"</p><p>Without thinking any further, Effy blurts out her question, "Someone keeps leaving cute little love letters, and I don't know who."</p><p>Maggie smirks, but doesn't say anything. She walks out of the cell, but before she's out of sight, she turns back around. "All I can say, is that you're very close to him, and he loves you to pieces." With that, she's out of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Letter Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonyxlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyxlupin/gifts).



Dear Effy,  
Every single time I'm with you, I honestly forget that the world is over. I promise to protect you as long as I can, because I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, and the way your attitude is. Your attitude on life is what keeps me going, and I hope you figure me out soon.  
Love,  
Your guardian angel.

This is the fortieth letter Effy has gotten since arriving at the prison. She loves them, and each letter kept getting better and better. The only problem was that the letters were all anonymous, and she was afraid that whoever it was going to lose interest in her.

Sitting on her bunk, and staring at the love letter, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She was beginning to panic, but soon realized it was only Maggie walking past her cell, only to to her own cell. She realized that maybe now was a time to no playing games.

"Hey, Maggie?" she said nervously, trying to figure out how to word her question.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Without thinking any further, Effy blurted out her question, "Someone keeps leaving cute little love letters, and I don't know who."

Maggie smirked, but doesn't say anything. She walked out of the cell, but before she was out of sight, she turned back around. "All I can say, is that you're very close to him, and he loves you to pieces." With that, she left out of sight.

Effy thought about it for a couple of seconds before realizing who it was all along. "Glenn!" she said as she jumped up to go see him in his cell.

She had the biggest smile on her face in a long time, and she couldn't wait to tell him that she figured it out. As soon as she entered his cell, she began to worry if he wasn't the one writing her the love letters. Once inside his cell, all her doubts went away when she started watching him write a short little note.

"Hey, Glenn, can I ask you a question?" Effy asked, and Glenn smiled at her.

"It's okay, I already know you're going to ask me if I'm the one sending you love letters...its true." he blushed, and Effy couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't blush Glenn, I love it. I love you." Effy admitted, and Glenn smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Effy. I'd do anything to be with you, and I will do everything I can to protect you." he paused to stand up from his bunk. "I promise you that." With that, he leaned in to kiss her.

Kissing him back, Effy said, "Thank you so much, it means the world to me "

He laughed and said, "Baby, I'm just doing my job."

She was so glad she found out it was him before he lost interest, even though he swore up and down he would have never gotten tired of writing her love letters. She was worth the wait, and now she was his.


End file.
